


All this time, I've been wasting my breath, just wasting my words on everyone else

by neontearsjpg



Series: so come on, talk it out (your voice, it brought me back from the dead) [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, Kissing, LITERALLY, No beta we kayak like Tim, Sadly, Tim Stoker Has ADHD (The Magnus Archives), author is american, basically sasha lives and they stop the eyepocalypse, i love that that's a tag, more tags to be added as i think of them because i'm a dingus lol, pure fluff, rated teen for swears and eventual making out, there will be kayaking in this fic!!!!!, tim has adhd and sasha loves him both for and in spite of it, tim might say poggers at one point i'm not sure, title from a paramore song because my gender is hayley williams at the red rocks show, we all are projecting at the same time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neontearsjpg/pseuds/neontearsjpg
Summary: Tim and Sasha go on their honeymoon!!! Australia is the destination, and Tim is very in love with Sasha.
Relationships: Sasha James & Tim Stoker, Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Series: so come on, talk it out (your voice, it brought me back from the dead) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082870
Comments: 16
Kudos: 9





	All this time, I've been wasting my breath, just wasting my words on everyone else

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the show babey!!! This is going to be my most ambitious project, and I have no clue how often I'll be able to update, but basically I went down a google maps hole trying to plan out their australian honeymoon and now here we are. Enjoy!
> 
> Work title is from Native Tongue by paramore because i am bisexual

As he stepped off the plane at the Perth airport, Tim Stoker felt like the luckiest man alive. Here he was, on his honeymoon, with the most amazing woman in the world. He never thought he would get here, as long as he lived. He looked over at his new bride, squeezing her hand. She looked over at him and smiled.

“Christ, Tim, are you going sappy on me already? We’ve been off the plane for 30 seconds.” She gave him a wink and squeezed his hand. 

“I know, Sash, it’s just that I’m walking around the airport with the prettiest person here, and I feel very lucky.”

She gave him a laugh at that, and he felt his heart soar.

Sasha tugged gently on his hand, starting to walk ahead of him. “Come on, there’s a cafe up ahead. According to Yelp the coffee’s mediocre, but the pastries are to die for.”

“Well don’t discount them so quickly, babe. Yelp said the bar near the institute was mediocre, but it provided the perfect atmosphere for me to fall in love with you.”

She swatted his arm with her free hand. “Oh shut up, Stoker. You know you fell in love with me in the copy room.”

He tilted his head and pointed at her. “Well, you got me there.”

\---

Sadly, Yelp was right. Tim choked down his coffee, bouncing his leg incessantly. When Sasha came back to their table with pastries, he accepted his croissant gratefully. 

“Didn’t catch what you wanted, so I got your usual. Let me know how it is.” She unwrapped her own pastry, a coffee cake that looked absolutely delicious.

Tim held out his hand and put on his most patronizing voice. “Could your poor husband please have a bite of your coffee cake? I will provide a bite of my croissant for your troubles.”

Sasha laughed, but her eyes held nothing but love. “Fine, I shall provide my poor, wretched husband a singular bite of my pastry.” She broke off a piece as Tim did the same, and they ate their bites at the same time. Tim put on an over-exaggerated expression of delight, and rejoiced when Sasha giggled through her bite of croissant. 

\---

Sasha had, as always, planned perfectly, so they had a perfect amount of time to wander around the airport, admiring the architecture and the art displays. It was Tim’s favorite type of airport, the kind that was bustling and lively during the day but still had the capacity to turn into a liminal space at night. 

It had all the staples of a good airport. High, vaulted ceilings, lots of curves, might colors, and of course, the big-ass window. This one in particular was one to remember, as it encompassed a 180 degree curve looking out at the Perth skyline. 

Without realizing it, Tim had let go of Sasha’s hand in order to speed-walk his way over to the window, getting close enough to feel entirely surrounded by the horizon. He leaned his head back slightly, and let himself float through the sky. Sasha caught up and came to stand beside him.

“How does this rank on your list of big-ass airport windows?” 

“Definitely at the top. Did you know this was here?”

“Of course I did. Why do you think we came over here, dummy?”

Tim didn’t answer, he just turned towards her and cupped her face with his hand. “Sasha James, you are truly incredible.”

“Well kiss me then, coward.”

Tim did. 

They stood there and kissed and looked out at the sun just starting to kiss the mountains, turning the sky around it a light peach. 

Sasha finally pulled away when she managed to glimpse her watch over Tim’s shoulder. “We better head out if we want to be at the restaurant at sunset.”

Tim was still coming back from zoning, but he managed to be coherent enough to nod before kissing Sasha’s nose and turning to go towards the car rental desk. After about three steps, he stopped and turned around. 

“I don’t know where I’m going. You’re the one that knows airports,” he said sheepishly. Sasha laughed before pulling up the directions on her phone. 

“Let’s go get the most outrageously decked-out car we can find.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!!! I decided to be the change I wanted to see in the world and made the timsasha content we all deserve.  
> This is going to be a huge project but I'm super excited about it!!! I can't wait to get more out tbh
> 
> Chapter title is from Harlem by New Politics because I'm still not over my pop punk phase
> 
> i made a playlist for this fic! you can find it here: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4W8xzhRvEBgcv2LDgAM2GW?si=g5xZfCEhT5y3c8KnvSwxvQ


End file.
